An Ordinary Day at the Suwa's
by Mewknight
Summary: The "family" has a little fishy problem. Sorry about the short summary, you'll see more inside! XP One shot. A touch of fluff! XD KuroFai. Kuro's POV.


An Ordinary Day at the Suwa's

**Kurogane's POV**

"Hey, Kuro-wan wan! Wanna help us with our experiment?" The annoying voice of that idiot blonde asked, seemingly popping up beside me. He had that goofy face of his on, as usual, but I sensed a hint of mischief.

"Hn?" I grunted, not looking up as I continued to run my finger across my blade, inspecting any nicks or cracks.

"Fai…are you sure this will work? I mean, we've been feeding Fishy* fish food all this time…" The kid's princess asked in a small voice behind the idiot mage. In the corner of my eye, I saw her holding a fishbowl with a small white fish* inside.

"Yes Sakura, I'm sure big Fishy would love little fishy just as much as I love Kuro-daddy!"

_"Oh great, there he goes again with those silly 'family' names… When will he stop with the nicknames?!"_ I thought, feeling my grip on the handle of my katana tighten.

"You know, you're right princess," The kid paused as I saw him stand up from his seat on the floor, "Fai, I think Fishy would eat that fish."

"Mou… Why doesn't anyone have faith in Fishy?" The idiot made that annoying sound of his; no doubt he's going to fake-cry.

"Fai, we're not trying to be mean. It's just that-" The kid's princess paused as that stupid mage, as I had expected, suddenly hugged her and "cried" into her shoulder.

I felt hot air fill my lungs as a growl escaped from my throat, "Ok, ok. Go do your 'experiment'. I don't care, anyways."

I thought I heard something click as the blonde squealed, "If Kuro-daddy insists, come on Sakura! Let's do our experiment!"

"I'll go with you princess." The kid said with his usual smile as I saw his princess relax.

"Ok."

"Oh, Kuro-puu! Do you wanna help us with our experiment too?" That stupid mage asked once again from the next room this time. I ignored him as I turned my back to him.

"Alright! Suit yourself!"

Everything got quiet as I continued to inspect my sword, except for the little chatter of voices and the sound of water splashing.

"There he goes…" I heard the blonde say.

"Oh, look. You were right, Fai. Fishy is not doing anything at-" I heard the princess say. But as soon after, a blood-curling scream rang throughout the house. It sent chills running up and down my spine. I let things calm down a bit before putting my katana down and calmly walking into the next room.

"Oh… Big Fishy ate little fishy, Kuro-run…" The idiot pouted as he stared up at me with big eyes.

"Teh…I'm not surprised." I answered, seeing "Fishy" happily swimming around in its tank. In the background, the kid and his princess were hugging each other. I noticed the princess was trembling.

"It's all right, princess. I'm right here." I heard the kid say as he hugged her tighter. It was a comforting scene, if I were those romantic idiots* who can't survive without their drama movies, but I'm not. I directed my attention back to the stupid mage.

"Oi. Fish-eating-fish…that is just a sore spot compared to- Ah…!" I gasped as I left my sentence hanging. The blonde had suddenly hugged me…!

"Oi-" I tried again, but I felt my shirt getting wet.

"…We were both very scared, Kuro-pun… I thought…I thought I was going to die of a heart attack…!" He mumbled into my shirt as I felt him starting to tremble. A pang of guilt started to form in my chest as I let out a breath. I gently wrapped my arm around the blonde, knowing that I would regret doing that. I heard him gasp as he snuggled into my arm. Great…

"Oi, this was just a onetime thing, you got it…?" I said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear. I felt him slowly nod as he gripped tighter, as if he was a lost child or something. I had just told him that this "thing" can't be on our "daily schedule", but as the idiot he is, I wouldn't know. But of course, I would be ready for it. I sighed as I watched the gray "Fishy" stare at me with its yellow eyes. This is one of our typical days in the Suwa household.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: This actually happened just yesterday, you know! Except, I changed things around in this story, as you can see! XD Kuro-muu: me, Syaoran: a little bit like my dad, Fai: my mom/sister (they both wanted to do the 'experiment' XP), and Sakura…she's just the little character that makes Fai's intentions stand out, ya know what I mean? Ok, for all those Mokona fans, I'm sorry I didn't put Mokona in here! I'll just say Sakura filled in for it! I'm sorry! XP

*Fishy: It's gray and has black strips and yellow eyes. My sister owns it. It's quite big.

*White fish: It was a guppy, so it was small. RIP. XP

*Romantic idiots: Hey, no offense to those who love romance movies. Kurogane said it, not me! XD

Well, this is the end. Hope you liked it!


End file.
